Stewart
Character Name: Stewart (Hadyn Stewart Radclyffe of House Falkner) Player Name: Dave Miner Jr Race: Human Homeland: Karandia Profession: Research Wizard and former Mage Sergeant (Yellow Talon) of the Karandian Army Mage Corps 3 Adjectives to Describe: Book-smart, Soft-spoken, Intelligent, and Curious Class: Mage: 4BP, 2RP, 20PP, 8CP, 0SP; max 5BP, 2RP, *PP, 10CP, +1AP, 7Skills Body Points: 4 Armor Points: 0 Total Hit Points: 4 Recovery Points: 2/hr Magik Category: True Purchase Points: 130 (20 orig. + 11XP @ 10PP) Casting Points: 10 (8 orig. + 2CP @ 2XP) Focus: Spell book Spell List: Karandian Mage Academy Basic Training: Blast (1), Fyrebolt (4), Light (1), Reflect (4), Shield (2) 12 Karandian Mage Yellow Talon Training: Comprehend Magik (7), Create Scroll (8), Decipher Magik (1), Detect Magik (1), Dispel Magik (4), Drain Energy (5), Magik Shield (3), Magikal Enhancement (7), Share (2), True Sight (3) 41 Learned in the Field: Empower (4), Shock Touch (3), Pass Ward (4), Petrify (4), Teleport (3) 18 Further Study in Karandia: Inoculate (2), Invisibility (3), Mage Armor (4), Permanency (9), Recollection (3), Shift (4), Sygil (14), Trigger (7) 46 Spent PP: 117 Unused PP: 13 (to be used in-game to purchase spells) Total PP: 130 Special Skills: -Magik Script (True Magik Skill; No SP cost) -Rune of Protection: Protects against one CHARM spell per day -Magik Lore: Ancient/Arcane Spells (1XP @ 2SP) -Magik Lore: Artifacts (1XP @ 2SP) -Ancient Language: Consortium (1XP @ 2SP) Special Notes: -True Sight/Permanency cast upon himself -Trigger/Permanency/Upon Unconsciousness/Teleport/Invisibility -Mage Sergeant in the Karandian Army Mage Corps -One of the original 9 members of the “Concentric Order” (occasionally referred to as the “center ring”). On special assignment to research and recover lost magik throughout the realm. -Most recent task was to prevent the potential problems resulting from the release and activation of the six “Creation Stones.” Stones were laid to rest on the re-sunken Isle of Mu. -Worked near the front lines of the resumed Karandian-Icaran War. Duties include understanding and undoing complex or grand scale Icaran Spells against Karandia and researching new applications of magik for warfare. Special Items: -Scroll of the spell Ward - Scroll of the spell Permanency Magik Item Count: 6 (1 Item, 3 Permanent Spells, 2 Scrolls) Relative Wealth: -Rich: Affiliation with House Falkner provides a healthy income. Goals/Desires: -To uncover arcane spells, unknown spells, and items -To learn spells from other mages (Especially out in the world; those mages have the best knowledge of the practical applications of the spells) -To serve Karandia Weaknesses: -Book smart, not street smart -Thirst for knowledge and magik -Wears spectacles Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: "The Red Rose Inn" December 1999 “Distant Echoes” May 5-6, 2000 “The Wine and Cheese Festival of Moutier” September 16-17, 2000 “Requiem Book II: The Passing” March 31, 2001 “Requiem Book IV: The Fires of Knowledge” November 17, 2001 “Requiem Book V: Chapter and Verse” March 16, 2002 “Requiem Book VII: Return to Somtow” October 26-27, 2002 “Requiem Book VIII: When Time and Space Collide” March 8, 2003 “Requiem Book IX: Alpha-Omega-Mu” October 4-5, 2003 "You are Cordially Invited..." September 18-19, 504 Experience Points Spent on this Character: 16XP Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? None Brief Character History: Joined Karandian army and was selected for Mage Academy due to basic understanding of magik. Excelled at magikal theory and was moved into Yellow Talon. Yellow Talon is the branch of the Karandian Mage Corps that specializes in research, development and application of spells. Spent his service time with the Karandian Army in the research libraries at the "Theoretical Magik Division." Shortly after his service contract expired, Erin Rutledge- the junior Representative for House Falkner, fell ill. Hadyn moved to take the vacant seat for House Falkner at the Mage Council in Traau. For months he participated in the Mage Council discussions. When Erin passed away due to her illness Hadyn was replaced by another (more senior) member of House Falkner. Hadyn left the council and began his private studies in earnest in the Magikal Libraries of Karandia. This was short lived as he was recalled to duty for a special assignment along with 8 others. They would act on their own in searching for lost knowledge and forgotten magik. In November of 499 ay, Hadyn, adopted his middle name for purposes of secrecy, left the relative safety of Karandia and began to travel the world. Explored Xaria for a few years before Karandia and Icara re-engaged in their long war. Was recalled to duty in the Karandian Mage Corps Fought for Karandia and researched magik and defenses against Icaran spells. In one particular violent magikal battle, Stewart suffered an injury that left him in a magikally and physically inert state for 16 months. When the Yellow Talons revived Stewart he was disoriented and physically incapable of serving the military. Stewart was discharged. He returned home and recuperated. In September 511, a Knight Mystic brought Stewart to Tarrik for an audience. Stewart was re-tasked to the Concentric Order and sent out to find and learn the rare magiks of the world. Concentric Circle Orders "Thou art to locate and obtain elements of magik, heretofore lost or unknowne by the current scholars, wizards and mages of Karandia. Ityms, events, enchantments, languages, locations or remains of worthe, are to be notyd, and or studied, and or guarded, and or collected as deemed appropriate by the Order. "Thou art to travel the lands of Xaria and beyonde if necessary to performe thy mission. "Thou art notte required to wear thy colours as a Karandian Mage Soldier unless necessary, though shoude the situation benefit or require, thy compliance is suggested. Therefore, thou art to possess thy colours at all times during thy travels. "We understand the nature and the methods of your speciality. This mission is notte an urgent one and you are notte required to proceed at haste. Merely perform thy duties and send reports of progress at one-month intervals. "Thou shalt be provided a stipend to assist in thy mission. Therefore, regular reports are urged, so that you receive your stipend. “You are to do nothing to provoke aggression wyth a foreign land. "Your service is notte only for the benefit of Karandia. "These orders come from Lord Aldarion, Griffin of Magik, and are signed by King Pembroke. "For Karandia, for magik, for knowledge." "In the instance that Karandia is no longer at peace, we are to return to report for duty." Complete Character History Complete Character Spellbook